


Arrow Keeping Many secrets

by ArrowGirl_23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Gen, Other, Past Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl_23/pseuds/ArrowGirl_23
Summary: In starting city in 2007. When the city is going bad already.Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn are party boys and rich parents. Oliver has a younger sister. Oliver play on dating off and on with Laurel Lance and sleeps around and with her sister Sara. Thea has a tuttor it is Felcity and she is in college going to MIT and is best friend with Sara . And with group and has a crush on Oliver saw her as little sister. And she grew up in staring city moved their when she was 9 years old. And Moria likes her bc her mom and Oliver mom knew each other for a long time.Everybody has their own secrets they kept and leave town and comes back





	1. The kids and about their families

Felicity Megan Smoak is the Daughter of Donna Smoak and her dad died when she was 7. But her mom keeping secrets. And have money. Her mom own a couple of Fashion Boutique stores. And she was Born on May 31,1989.

Oliver Queen is the son of Robert Queen and Moria Queen are billionaires. And has a younger sister Thea. He was born on 1985 May 16. Player

Thea Queen is the daughter of Robert Queen and Moria Queen are billionaires. Has a older brother brother. Born in Jan 1995 is 12.

Tommy Merlyn is son of Malcom Merlyn and late Rebecca Merlyn. Billionaires and other things born in Feb 1995.

Laurel Lance is daughter of Quiten cop and Dinah a teacher. Born in 1984 and is in college be a lawery dating Oliver on and off

Sara Lance is daughter of Quiten cop.and Dinah a teacher born in 1987 is in college sleeping with Oliver

And other chacaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story. I might need help. Sorry people get confused I have a learning disabity. Hold on okay


	2. Spring Break part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months before the Queen Gambit went down north China Sea. And the spring break be in Bahamas

Today is April 11 Wednesday in staring city things going bad already. And it is half day get out at 2:30 and then in the morning and school went fast. And Tommy and Oliver in car being players it is spring Break to Bahamas and they think getting laid party. Him and laurel off and on and him sleeping around with her sister Sara. Doesn't know she can come, Sara going other friends from School, Felicity is. No grown ups parents rented a house out their.  
Meanwhile Felicity is at her home she grew up in and broke up with Cooper a couple months ago he cheated on her and has been thinking transfer to Boston to MIT. And had a crush on oliver. And backing her bag and soon meet up with Sara going shopping get waxed hair cut and going through gothic Faze. And lost her card to Cooper.  
And tonight a parent meeting at the Queen's who is going and stay toghther and things.  
Later that evening. At The Queen Mansion. The parents Moria, Robert, Donna Dinah and kids going Oliver, Tommy, Sara Felicity, Laurel doesn't want to go got in a big fight and other kids. Having a talk.  
And be safe


	3. Spring break part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break counties part 2-

Then next Day in Morning in starting morning and it is 4:30 in different houses and every body soon leave and be a long day for them.  
\+ 4 hours later later  
It is 8:30 in the morning at the airport Oliver and Tommy, Sara , Felicity and other friends in college and Friends and take one more or. Will stay at beach house parents rent and others from school and friends stay at Hotel. And got on plane it is going to be a long Ride. \+ 5 hours later It is 1:30 Arrive at the airport and next flight straight. In an hour wait. And then some time later At 3:30 Arrive in Bahamas arrive hotel to the beach house a car took them. And they are jet lag went to the house max is going their. Went and tonight going out to eat tonight the boys went out. Laugh let's hope they won't get into trouble no parents and things can have fun and things.


	4. Spring Break part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen on spring Break stay their or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will look up the last night in Bahamas. And in morning go back home. And keep it a secret

In Bahamas it is their Last night their going to Club. And it is April 16. Go back to School on April 18. Different schools. Meanwhile in the past few days since Arrive boys went out and had trouble and girls and the friends had fun. And this moring the girls on the beach getting a tan and playing volleyball and flirting with guys Sara and Felicity the others some where else Oliver and Tommy flirt with the girls get with them are planning.  
Later the afternoon Felicity has her laptop and with high iq talking to her lap top and then they talk to their parents be good and safe and have fun see when you get home tommor.  
Everybody is shocked Oliver and Tommy sleep around with many girls haven't got any one pregrant yet.  
Later that eving the guys left with the class meats went to club and are drinking and in cap Felicity has on short black dress and heels and Sara short skirt heels and top on and grapes you up let's get drunk have fun felcity and has ids and showed up and went through and have drinks and max flirting with felcity and Oliver saw her something changed and said max leave her along some thing came over him he got jelous that never happened.  
And then a couple hours later start doing their shots they have never have here'd of and saw their faces. And laughing and then barattender had a feeling people were going to hook up tonight.  
Things never stay on spring brink.


	5. The Next Moring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night in Bahamas people up walking up who they sleep with. Think have they recations they Want

The next morning in Bahamas it is 6:00 at the beach House no one is in the house expect two people. Felicity waking up not in her room and is naked underneath and look who is in bed and he is Alseep and it is Oliver Queen. and Meanwhile is thinking lend against the pillow. Oliver is player sleeps with every girl.   
Thinking back to black flash of last night  
And it is 10. Sara left with Max going to Hook up and went to the hotel. Tommy left hook up with a girl and went with her. really drinking and are drunk and then Felicity stayed dancing with Oliver kissing her neck getting hot leave got a cab back to the beach house. And when arrive unlock her shoes off and kissing and went up stairs and a lot things happen felcity never did.  
Meanwhile back in time hope he won't rember and graped her clothes and leaving.  
And now   
\+ 3 hours later   
It is 10 at the airport waiting until they called. Felicity has on shorts Converse and a shirt and MIT jacket on sitting down Sara bathroom rest getting a snack. And felcity has been freaking out the best night. And Oliver sat down bye felicity. He has on shorts shirt and shoes longer hair.  
Oliver said Felicity we need to talk what happen Last night. Felicity has a look OMG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is he talking about. Does he rember or not at all


	6. Comming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comming home things will since spring Break

It is 10:30 at the airport waiting until they call them kids waiting talking and walking around the airport. And Oliver sat down bye Felicity and then said we need talk what happen last night. She had a OMG look. And then she look around and feels like she is dreaming. Board and to what . And then Sara said come on Felicity. Felicity is glad saved bye Sara. Think is out of it.  
\+ 1 hour later  
It is 11:30 took off. To go home. A long plane ride. And Sara is falling alseep Felicity has on head phones listen music. And everybody quiet and tired late night.  
\+ 5 hours later   
It is 4:30 landed wait for another flight then will be home. And while the plane what has been going on the plane alseep. And ate felcity went to the bathroom comming out got some one pulled bye Oliver can we talk yea. Talk about sleeping with each other it was spring break mistake see you as a little sister and that hurt felicity a lot has a crush on since for ever.  
\+ 2 hours later  
At 6:30 and the plane landed in staring city airport port. Drove their cars go home and it has been a long night.  
Everybody got home  
\+ 3 hours later  
At her home grew up. Her mom ask it was good and has to go in her office. Took a shower got dressed broke down got hurt what Oliver said his little sister. Think Oliver Queen is an Ass  
Later that night boys went to clubs have some fun Oliver slept with laurel act like nothing happen and life's are getting back to normal again.


	8. New Felicity

[https://www.pinterest.com/pin/163677767681593564/?amp_client_id=KISYn6dFp3fcNq54kJ3sVdLDcu17HA8jtWGc48kdrAq8f99eEOenfLmjjT-BqQ0x%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20&install_id=d1b7c0bd21fb0ed4724845e3b7fc3d56](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/163677767681593564/?amp_client_id=KISYn6dFp3fcNq54kJ3sVdLDcu17HA8jtWGc48kdrAq8f99eEOenfLmjjT-BqQ0x%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20&install_id=d1b7c0bd21fb0ed4724845e3b7fc3d56)


End file.
